


Where Have You Been?

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian being possessive, Dom Kang Younghyun, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, Light Angst, M/M, Sub Park Jaehyung | Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Brian finds himself searching for Jae at midnight, but Jae doesn't give him any apologies.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 34





	Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> another jaehyungparkian fic because god, im so freakin starving

“You sneaked out again, didn’t you?”

There’s a pause, long pause, yet Brian still patiently waits for his reply while keeping eyes to the road in front of him. Before the man starts to talk again, he hears another person sigh on the other side. “ _No_.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jae.” Brian hisses. “I know you did.”

“ _No, I was--I was just searching for another drink. Mineral water, yes. We’ve out of stock when I checked_.”

Brian’s fixing his phone position that almost falls from the dashboard. “You’re stuttering.”

“ _Am not_.”

Brian’s turn to let out a heavy sigh. Brushing his fingers through his black hair, he replies, “Sure we’ve run out of mineral waters. But I don’t think it’s necessary to go with someone’s car, particularly when 7Eleven is just five minutes walking.”

“ _I assume you saw it wrong, Brian_.” The person over the telephone clearing his throat. “ _I indeed walk to the usual 7Eleven. Perhaps, coincidentally, you saw a car stopped at our mansion too_.”

“I. Clearly. Saw. It’s. You. Park. Jaehyung.” Once again, Brian hisses, added with pressures into each of his words, exceptionally to Jae’s birth name too. “The man with blond hair, wearing a denim jacket and skinny black jeans. The same figure I saw when you were off to work this morning, on the bed one hour ago.”

“ _Just so you know, I’m not the only one who owns those figures you had just described_.”

Jae’s reply got Brian shuffling his hair with frustration. A grunt promptly letting out, almost makes him want to scream. His foot pressing his car’s pedal spontaneously as the machine goes faster, swiftly running through midnight roads. “Just, tell me where you are now.”

“ _And if I don’t wanna?_ ”

“I’ll have you out of my mansion.”

The older doesn’t give any response, leaving Brian to grow a grin on his face. He knows that kind of menace is always successful. Jae won’t have any home to have a good life, or he must go back to his parents’ house, which they already cast him out. He’ll lose his job either, and the most important point is he couldn’t pay his debt towards Brian. The said driving man has been helping him all these entire time, for letting him work as a secretary at Kang Company, buying all his needs, even raising Jae’s salary privately and giving him a place to live. Even he’s willingly to fulfill Jae’s desire to have him on the bed because he’s not the person who easily holds his teenage hormonal.

But, now? What he just received? Jae sneaks out to somewhere he doesn’t know. Said he went to buy mineral waters to 7Eleven but didn’t find his figure nor his trace after Brian asked the cashier woman. And if Brian recalled it, he woke up, panicking as he tried to call Jae and unintentionally landed his gaze to the window, specifically at the street not too far underneath him. Then found a man with blond hair, denim jacket, and skinny black jeans walked to the white car in front of the mansion, chattered before his appearance went gone behind those passenger seats.

“ _At Moonrise Bar, on the right side of Gangdong-daero_.”

.

Midnight. Car runs swiftly through the highway, followed by lamp streets on the left and right sides. Just as the midnight atmosphere used to be, there’s only silence with the engine roaring softly. No radio sounds. No chit-chats. No skinship. No apology.

Pure muteness.

Brian’s staring the older from the corner of his eyes while focusing on the street. Only Jae’s side-profile he can see, illuminated with dim lights.

“You're a reek of alcohol.” Brian blurts out, sensing strong alcohol’s scent started to stink his nose from where Jae entered. “How many did you drink?”

“Not even one,” Jae replies coldly.

“Liar.” Brian scoffs. “And I smell another perfume too. Definitely not mine.”

“I used mine.” The blond still refuses to see Brian through the eye.

“I should’ve known your perfume. You paid with my money after all.”

“It’s from my salary.”

“And your salary’s from me.”

Jae’s not giving any reply again.

Brian sighs. “Seriously, Jae? Are you still not satisfied with having me release your desire and instead search for another one? Someone who could do you raw, more than me, perhaps?”

The latter’s pout. He can feel heat started rising to his face. “It’s not like that.”

Brian’s gonna kiss those pouty lips, tasting the sweetness, licking and biting them until they’re swollen if this accident wouldn’t happen. “Then what?”

Five minutes passed without an answer, it feels like forever.

 _Don’t just leave me hanging out like this, please._ Letting out a heavy sigh, Brian’s tightening his grip to the steering wheel. “If you wanna live your life as you are now,” the younger takes a deep breath, “don’t sneak out again without my knowing. Only me who can decide the place where you could go and return back. Note that in your mind.”

There’s no single word coming from Jae’s mouth, other than a small nod.

_I really can’t run away, huh._

**Author's Note:**

> i still kinda not satisfied with the ending, but i don't have any idea what should i wrote again huhu


End file.
